He's My Cat
by SimplyLoli
Summary: The story mainly revolves around my OC and her feelings for Dongwa as well for other characters.I know sucky summary and title...Pairings:OCxDongwa, SagwaxJet Jet, Wing WingxHan Han...NO FLAMES!Warning:Characters might become OC.


_He's My Cat_

**______________________________**

**Chapter 1**

_**Who is he?**_

**______________________________**

It was a tipical day in China were the villagers were aimlessly walking around,children playing and alley cats waiting for the Foolish Magistrate's cook to come out and give them left over fish."When is he coming?" complained a young black cat."I'm starving,I have'nt ate since yesterday's breakfast." "Neither have I." said another cat."Hey Han Han,where's Ming?She's gonna be late if she dose'nt come soon." said a white and black kitten."She'll come...soon,I hope." explained a tabby."Well,she better get here soon before the other ally cats get all the know how some of them can aggersive." said a red Han muttered under breath saying,"Don't you mean all the alley cats Wing Wing." "Look!The Cook is here!" cried a cat._'Where are you Ming?'_ Han Han thought.

Somewhere in the marketplace a white pure kitten was running fast through the sea of people."If only that dog did'nt chase me I would've been there eailer and get some there's gonna be nothing left once I get there." The kitten ran and ran until she found the place she was looking for."Hey guys,hope I-" "Sorry Ming,looks like your too late." after the comment Jet Je made he then white kitten dropped her right ear((since her other ear was already folded down)) and focused her gaze on the dirt laying there before pieces of fish were in her sight."Next time get here a little more you have any idea how hard it is to get this much fish?" it was Han Han."Oh Han Han you're the best! What would I do without you!" the kitten then started eating the delicous meal."You would probably be friendless and starving to death that's what." Han Han knew this kitten was still a bit aloof about living in the street and ever since she met her she knew that she had to have her back until she was a little was like a big sister to her in Han Han took to heart.

"So she finally took you so long Ming?" Jet Jet asked."I'd rather not talk about it." the white kitten said looking down at the bits of fish."Aw c'mon,what happened?" the kitten sounded eager to know and he knew that she was going to say it either way."Umm, I-"

"Don't tell me, you went through that alley,did'nt you." Han Han had a look of specifically told her not to even go near that told her there lived a violent dog who would kill any cat that would enter that this kitten actually had the guts to do she hard hearing or plain dumb?She then noticed Jet Jet and Lik Lik on the floor laughing their heads off._'Great,now they're gonna make fun of her.'_ Han Han just nodded her head in disappointment."So,hehehe what happened when you went through there?" Lik Lik asked trying hard not to laugh anymore."I left running,I probably lost one of my nine lives there."she said her green and blue eye staring right at their's. They laughed once more but not as much, "Hey,what's up guys?" along came another pure white kitten,though,this one was'nt a had a home just by looking at the collar,"Hey Dongwa catch!" a little ball appeared out of nowhere and landed on Dongwa's head and made a bump sound."Ouch,hey,you'll pay for that Wing Wing!" Dongwa then left along with Jet Jet and Lik Lik,leaving Han Han and Ming alone.

"I told you to never go through there but you still did! You could've been easily killed! Are you even listening Ming?" Ming did'nt even hear one word come out of Han Han's was too busy staring at the white kitten named Dongwa."Han Han who is he?" she asked."You mean Dongwa?He lives in the palace along with his little could say he's like a prince in someways."

Gathering the new information she got from Han Han she only became more intrested in this was something special that he just had,something that she just could'nt explain."You like him,don't you Ming?" Ming quickly turned her head to look at Han Han."W-what?I don't like him at all! I barely know could you say that Han Han?" Han Han just bursted into only Ming could've seen her face! Beside, her friend was very easy to read by just looking at her face,she was'nt the type who was able to hide her feelings that well.

"Watch out girls!"

The two female kittens looked up to see the little ball coming towards tried blocking themselves from the ball until a white flash came kittens waited for one of them to get hit,but nothing happened."Don't worry,I caught the ball just in time." It was Dongwa."Thanks Dongwa we owe you one." Han Han was then looked over at Ming,"Yeah,big time." Ming said."You guys don't have to really,hey are you new around here?" Dongwa walked toward Ming eyeing her head to had obviously never seen the kitten play around this alley so she was probably a new friend to the alley cats."Oh,n-no,I'm about you?" her face was now going pink which made Han Han and some of the other alley cats watching smirk slighty."My name's Dongwa, hope to see you around here more often." He then ran back to play with the other alley could'nt help but smile to herself, there was definetly something about that kitten that just..."Ming and Dongwa sitting in a tree,K-I-S-S-I-"

"Han Han!"

"Hahaha! I'm sorry, I could'nt help it!" Ming just glared at her,she did'nt like him she could' boys are soo gross, so why could'nt she see that in him?

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**I know it's not that great,but I tried.I know there might be mistakes in this so don't hurt me((I'll give you a donut if you don't :D ))**_

_**Yes, Sagwa is a kiddy show,but I could'nt help but just write a fanfiction about this show! I still love this show even though I'm a teenager (( I know odd)).The characters might turn OC so sorry if you don't like ,no flames plz.**_


End file.
